Patrick Channing
Patrick Channing, also known as the "Pentagram Killer" is a sadistic serial killer and the main antagonist of 1990 horror film/neo-noir The First Power. He was portrayed by Jeff Kober, who also played Joe in The Walking Dead. Biography A sadistic serial killer Patrick Channing, known by all as the Pentagram Killer, is at large in Los Angeles, killing innocent people as a sacrifice to Satan. His specific MO is engraving a pentagram symbol into the flesh of his victims before killing them. He has been slaying many people for the last 5 years and even enjoys killing for the sake of killing ever since. Detective Russell Logan is determined for the past 3 years to bring the Pentagram Killer to justice. He receives an anonymous phone call from a psychic called Tess Seaton who can "sense" where the killer is going to strike next. With time running out for the next victim Logan decides to take Tess on her word. Logan goes on a stakeout and successfully tracks down Channing's lair. During a struggle in which Logan apprehends Channing, Logan receives a severe stab wound to his torso. Logan manages to recover from his stomach injury and Channing is turned over to the death penalty authorities. The authroities while keeping Channing in custody at last, discovered he worked as an employee of the water and power supply department for the past 9 years of his life and he was described as quiet, solitary and good at his job. Tess makes another phone call to Logan pleading with him that Channing must not be executed. Logan, who is satisfied that Channing is now caught and cannot harm another person, is not interested in sparing the serial killer from what he believes is a much deserved fate. Channing is later convicted and sentenced to be killed in the gas chamber. However, since Channing was a worshipper of Satan, Satan seemingly grants Channing the First Power—resurrection. This is the first of 3 special powers Channing is attempting to gain, and is directly stated in the movie that Jesus Christ also possessed all three of these powers. Channing returns from beyond the grave and is able to appear or disappear at will, as well as possess others. His main objective now becomes to get his revenge on Russell Logan as well as continue his work. Logan must then team up with Tess in order to find a way to defeat Channing once and for all. Later, Detective Logan and Tess Seaton came to the aid of Sister Marguerite who like Tess, been having nightmarish visions that has dire warnings about the cult killings committed by Patrick. She reconignized the mentioning of the "First Power" she was never allowed to speak of because the Church does not allow it devotees to talk about this controversial subject. The two went to a certain place where Patrick performs his dark rituals after he recently captured Tess. The climax of the film takes place at an old church where Logan finds Tess after she was kidnapped from her hotel room by Channing. Logan and Channing fight resulting in him getting stabbed in the chest with sharpened cross, which is the only thing that will kill him. A police officer shoots and wounds Logan after he thought Logan was attacking a nun. A week later, Tess visits Logan in the hospital, where he wakes up and attacks her with a scalpel. She realized that the encounter was just a dream. But she did hear Channing's voice taunting her with the same line he used throughout the film to taunt Logan ("You wanna bet?"); indicating that Channing's damned spirit is still loose. Gallery Possessed Sister Marguerite.jpg|Sister Marguerite becomes possessed by Patrick Channing's evil spirit. Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Undead